1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed sheets and more particularly pertains to a new one-piece sheet set for installing on a bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bed sheets is known in the prior art. More specifically, bed sheets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art bed sheets include U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,184; U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,927; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,696; U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,251; U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,373; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,831.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new one-piece sheet set. The inventive device includes a bottom sheet coupled to a top sheet. The bottom sheet has first and second faces, head and foot end edges, and a pair of side edges. The top sheet has first and second surfaces, top and bottom ends and a pair of sides. The sheets are positioned such that the second surface of the top sheet faces the first face of the bottom sheet.
In these respects, the one-piece sheet set according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of installing on a bed.